jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The N-Men
The N-Men is the seventh episode of Season 3. Plot After playing mini golf on Mercury, Jimmy and his friends are zapped in the Van Patten Radiation Belt. As a result, Jimmy and his friends get mutant powers, depending on what they were doing. Cindy gets super strength (arm-wrestling with Jimmy), Carl gets the power of super belch (by burping), Sheen gets super speed (sitting on a vibrating massage chair), and Libby gets invisibility (vanishing cream for her acne), but Jimmy doesn't seem to have any powers except being orange (drinking Carl's orange juice). They decide to fight crime by becoming the N-Men, but they cause more bad than good. Then the military comes, and they take Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby to the seemingly inescapable Area-86. They don't take Jimmy because he doesn't seem to have any mutant powers...yet. The others realize they should have listened to Jimmy and decide to practice. Three days later, Jimmy tries to come up with the final ingredient for his superpower antidote, because if they don't get it in 6 hours they will wear off their powers and die, even though Goddard insists he get some sleep. But then, Jimmy gets furious when he accidentally spills Purple Flurp over his keyboard, and gets even more so when he remembers Cindy being mean to him for not having any direct powers and being just plain mean to him in general. These thoughts complete cloud his mind as he then transforms into an orange Hulk-like monster (arm-wrestling with Cindy), and goes on a rampage through town to find and take vengeance on Cindy. When he sees his mom and dad, he recognizes them starting to regain his senses, but it doesn't last long when angry townspeople led by Sam throw food at him causing him to continue rampaging. Jimmy decides to smash everything in sight. Meanwhile, Cindy, Carl, Sheen and Libby decide the only way to get out is to learn to control their powers. Libby learns she can also create a force field and Cindy has super sight and can fly, when she sees Jimmy blindly rampaging the city, she starts to regret being mean to him and tells the N-Men to help him. They then break out of the security area and start attacking Jimmy, but Jimmy's too strong. Sheen tries to help Carl with his super burp, by getting Sam's seltzer and shaking Carl up; even then, Jimmy isn't defeated. The N-Men start losing their powers and are dying. Jimmy tries to throw a giant rock at Cindy, who tries to be nice to Jimmy so he'll be back to his old self, by almost saying she loves him, but then passes out. Jimmy then loses his rage and shrinks back to normal, but doesn't remember what Cindy was saying. He tries to ask Cindy about it, but then sees that his friends are dying and he then tries to think of a way to finish the cure. He decides to use the seltzer because it absorbs radiation. His friends are revived and the powers will wear off in a day. Quotes *'Jimmy': I think I see what happened. You all got super powers based on what you were doing when the Van Patten rays hit. *'Cindy': And you just turned orange? How lame is that?! *'Jimmy': It's not lame! Maybe my cells store massive amounts of vitamin C or something. *'Carl': (Sniffs Jimmy) Mmm. He does have a pleasing, fruity aroma. *'Libby and Cindy': (Laugh) *'Sheen': Guys, get serious. We've all been endowed with incredible power. And I say we use that power to attack Tokyo! (Runs to Tokyo and back) Guys, come on--pick up the pace. *'Sheen': Stack hands, everyone. We need to make a solemn vow. Let those who do evil beware! From this day forth, we shall be known as the Fantastic League of Justice-Bringing Avenging Men! *'Libby': Excuse me? *'Sheen': And Two Girls. *'Cindy': Ha! Neutron probably thought the low gravity would throw off my backswing. Wrong! As usual. *'Jimmy': Hey! How about instead of bragging, you thank me for inviting you along at all? *'Cindy': You're right, Jimmy. Thank you...For letting me kick your butt on the back nine! *'Jimmy': What is your problem, Vortex? *'Cindy': I don't have a problem! What's your problem? *'Jimmy': Oh, I think you do have a problem! Trivia *This episode is a spoof of DC and Marvel Super Heroes. *This is the first episode to feature the new intro (the one with Libby in the logo with the rest of the main cast). *The N-Men are an obvious parody of Marvel's The X-Men. **Sheen's name of choice for their superhero team, "The Fantastic League of Justice-bringing Avenging Men" is a name made by combining notable superhero teams in the Marvel and DC universes, namely Fantastic Four, Justice League, Avengers, and X-Men. *'Goof:' Mr. Estevez is seen saying "no muties", which doesn't make any sense because Sheen is one of them. *This episode futherly expands into Cindy's true feelings for Jimmy, but in a more heavy handed way. *The episode is ranked #71 during the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History". *'Running Gag': When Cindy throws stuff, Ms. Fowl was in the park reading, she jumps and screams. *How the kids got their powers: **Jimmy got his from being angry. **Cindy got hers from being strong. **Sheen was using the massage chair. **Carl was burping. **Libby was using vanishing cream. * This is the second episode where Cindy's panties are exposed. The first was When Pants Attack. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes